


Somewhere on the other side of nowhere

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [7]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, Drabble, M/M, One Sided Love, One sided relationship, Unrequited Love, how the hell did i screw this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yonekuni couldn’t get over the fact that he was attracted to Shirou?  How would Shirou handle being on the side, watching the one he loved with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every time Yonekuni came over, Shirou had to swallow his pride and pretend he didn’t see the marks over his chest and neck. He had to fake ignorance, indifference to the sight of the marks that Yonekuni carried on him. Put there by the one by his side. He had to fake everything just to keep him by his side. Would do anything to keep Yonekuni with him. If only for a few minutes more, then watching him run off into the arms of another. Watch him leave for the time being, knowing that the day would come again. Where he would give in and bring Yonekuni in.

But even ignoring the marks, pushing down the jealousy he felt was starting to get old. Even for him. He didn’t want to scare Yonekuni away, not when this was the only contact he had with the blond. Putting on the fake smile that seemed to be permanently on his face, hiding the pain in his heart as he watched the man he loved get dressed. Helping him, letting his hands linger only pulling away when he heard the snort of disgust. He couldn’t look up into his eyes, couldn’t stand to see such emotions in Yonekuni’s baby blue eyes.

Staying in his spot, watching as Yonekuni grabbed the few things he brought with him and walked out the door once again. The mask he wore crumbled once he heard the door close. Why couldn’t he have been more forceful in saying no to the blond when Yonekuni brought up this arrangement? Why did he have to be weak and give in?

All because Yonekuni couldn’t get over the fact that the one he was attracted to was male. He didn’t want to give up his playboy style. And yet, he didn’t want to give him up. Didn’t want anyone else touching him. So he played on his weakness and got him to agree to this arrangement, which, of course, was for Yonekuni’s convenience. He only came over when he felt like it and left as soon as they were done. No soft touches, no words of encouragement nor any words of a future together.

After several years of this, Shirou was tired of it. Tired of having his feelings and emotions trampled on, tired of being brushed aside and being used on a whim then thrown away only to be used when Yonekuni felt like it. Tired of having to share Yonekuni with someone else. And most of all, he admitted to himself, he was tired of himself being like this. To stay and be used for someone’s pleasure, their toy.

He didn’t tell Yonekuni that his lease was up, knowing that it would be a while before the call came or Yonekuni showing up on his doorstep. To play on his love for him all over again. He made his arrangements in secret, changing his cellphone number and waited for the day to come when his life would change and until then, he didn’t have to worry if he chanced him on the street. Yonekuni would just brush past him, never saying a word to him in public. Only going on with his day, as if he wasn’t there. As if he never spent time in his arms.

Finally the day came, watching as the moves moved what little he had to his new apartment in another city. Far enough to give him a chance to get over the broken heart that never healed properly. Seeing the last box loaded into the back of the small truck, he closed the door to the past. And though it hurt him to say it, he knew it had to be done. Giving the key to the landlord that stood off to the side, he whispered his goodbyes and climbed into the small car a friend brought over to take him to his new home.

Halfway to his new life, he didn’t know that Yonekuni had shown up after trying to call his cell. He didn’t know of the disturbance he created from pounding on the door, hollering for him. Didn’t hear him whisper his name or the faint words that followed. He didn’t know of all this. All he was concerned with was moving on, getting past all the hurt he felt.


	2. Chapter 2

For the past several days he had been trying to make some time to get over there. No, that wasn’t right. He was trying to hold himself back from going over, from spending more time with Shirou than he allowed himself. He had to limit how much time he spent time with the male, lest he found himself being swept away into a fantasy. A glance at the clock before trying again to call Shirou’s cellphone and once again, getting a message that said that the number was no longer in service. He couldn’t ignore the voice in the back of his head any longer and left with a mumble to his supervisor that he wasn’t feeling well. Taking off, he knew something had been wrong.

That something was bothering him, something that Shirou wouldn’t confide in him. Not that he asked, though he wished Shirou would tell him. To talk to him like he used to back in school. Taking a seat on the train, his foot tapped in impatience as he looked out the window. He knew Shirou wasn’t happy about the arrangement he made right after school ended. Knew that the wolf wanted him to himself. But he could never admit to himself that Shirou turned him on like there was no tomorrow. Couldn’t admit the fact that a male turned him on. Couldn’t admit the happiness he felt in Shirou’s felt so perfect and when he tried to replicate the happiness he got in Shirou’s arms with others, frustration made him lash out at the male. Using the heavyweight for his pleasure, covering the male in his scent to deter anyone from getting close while he slept on with girls he knew.

When he’d watch Shirou unbutton his shirt for him, parting the fabric, he knew that his lover saw it. Saw dark eyes sweep across his chest and heard the nearly silent sigh. He waited for Shirou to say something, to be out raged and demand to know what happened. But the only response he get was a sad smile that seemed forced and fake. As if he was holding his feelings back, as if he couldn’t trust him any more. Getting off when the train stopped, he quickly made his way to the wolf’s apartment. Nearing the small complex, the feeling of dread came over him as he heard the gossip of those who stood outside. Pausing around the corner, he listened to them talk. He froze, trying to comprehend what they were talking about.

Racing up the stairs, third door from the end. Knocking then pounding on the door, calling Shirou’s name. Trying the doorknob and finding it locked, he continued to pound on the door, ignoring those who came out from neighboring apartments. Finally resting his forehead on the door and whispered Shirou’s name followed by words he never had the courage to say. He couldn’t get the landlord to reveal Shirou’s address, he didn’t know where he worked at and didn’t know who his friends were. It never fully occurred to him that he hardly knew about his lover, despite the fact they were so close in school.

Closing his eyes, he could remember how it all started. Could remember the very moment. Hearing the doorbell ring from his bedroom, hearing Kunimasa answering and talking to him as he escorted the girl he had just been with. He wouldn’t admit the feeling he got when he saw the heart break in Shirou’s gray eyes, nor the panic he felt when Shirou turned away and leave. He wanted to chase after him, wanted to tell him it was just a mistake and nothing else. But the hold the girl had on him wouldn’t let go, he couldn’t shake her lose.

When he saw him the following day, his phone calls being ignored, he grit his teeth when he saw the fake smile. The obvious way Shirou dodged his attempts to talk until the last day of school for that week. Grabbing Shirou by his wrist, his grip tightening to the point of nearly crushing when he heard the protesting from his boyfriend and hauled him into an empty classroom. Cornering Shirou and instead of telling him that thing with the girl was a mistake, he forced the wolf to hear what he wanted to say. Telling him that if Shirou wanted to be with him, he had to put up with the fact that he still wanted to fuck girls. That if he really loved him, he would agree with the arrangement.

Watching Shirou’s face pale at his demand, could see the disappointment and pain fill his eyes. Repeating his speech, that if Shirou really loved him and wanted to be by his side, he needed to agree. And as soon as Shirou agreed, a slight nod of his head in hesitation, he smirked and brushed his lips against shocked lips before leaving, a wave over his shoulder.

During the train ride home, it finally occurred to him that Shirou hadn’t shown him his soul in so long. Not since the days of training that he went through. He had thought that during sex, Shirou would let it slip and give him a peek he so desperately wanted but he never did. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually talked to Shirou. Dropping his head in his hands, he bit off a curse, ignoring the rude stare an elderly woman gave him.

He found himself getting off the train and walking home, a phone call from his brother inviting him and his partner out. He knew Kunimasa didn’t approve of the arrangement, didn’t like the fact that his treatment of Fujiwara looked bad on the Madarame name. Quietly getting ready, he thought back to when he was outranged and angry when he saw Shirou talking to the middle friend of his. Angry with the fact that Shirou hadn’t shaken off the offending male’s hand. He didn’t like the fact that the male was getting close to others, afraid that someone would steal him away.

Meeting Kunimasa and Noririn at the restaurant, he watched as the two seemed happy in their relationship. He couldn’t help feeling envious of their relationship. After much heart ache, the two had become closer. Keeping his eyes away from the happy couple, he wondered if things would have been different if he hadn’t screwed this all over. Why couldn’t he have come to terms with his feelings? Why did he wait until it was too late? His grip on his utensil tightened as he lost himself in his thoughts until his drink was placed in front of him.

Parting from his brother and Noririn, he headed to his now empty apartment, having kicked out the last girl he was seeing when she made a fuss about him seeing Shirou. The silence of the apartment ate at him as he reached and grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor he had. One glass after an another, trying to drown his problems and sorrows in amber colored liquid.

Bottle now empty, anger and rage at himself took over, throwing the bottle against the wall and watched the glass shatter upon impact with little interest. Dropping his head into his hands, he whispered his lover’s name before laying down on the couch and fell asleep. Dreams evaded him, leaving his mind to replay how he treated Shirou and what the future would hold for Shirou, without him standing next to the heavyweight.

The sound of ringing pulled him from his restless sleep early the following morning. Head pounding, he buried his head in the pillows of the couch, wondering how he was going to pull his shit together. He needed to swallow his pride and look for Shirou, needed to get up and do whatever he could to find his missing lover. As he started to get up, the throbbing headache reminded him of his hangover before he slowly laid back down, willing to wait until the effects of his drinking binge passed.

The setting sun bathed the living room in a soft orange glow as Yonekuni thanked the person on the phone before hanging up. Sighing to himself, pushing away before tossing his phone away. After spending several hours on the phone, calling people he knew and still wasn’t any closer to finding out where Shirou was. If he only listened to the male when he talked, he would know where to start searching. Laying back and closing his eyes he thought about all the times he treated Shirou so bad. Behind his eyes he pictured his lover hurt when he saw the marks. His expression when he left. Wishing he could do it all over again, go back and tell his younger self to stay and be faithful to Shirou. To not to cheat and swallow his pride, to admit the truth of his feelings.

Weeks and months past him by, leaving him no where closer to finding his missing lover. His mood and attitude rapidly declined , leaving him unsociable and irritable, forcing him to be sent out on business.

Getting off the train, pulling his multiple layers of jackets closer as he eyed the cold sky before trudging towards the hotel his company reserved for him. Nearing the hotel, a tantalizing scent hit him. A familiar scent that he would know anywhere, a scent he hadn’t had the chance to smell since he last lain with Shirou. His head jerked up, blue eyes scanning the crowd of people, trying to catch another hint of the scent. His sensors running rampant, trying to locate the one who had set it off. Nothing. It was as if he imagined it all.

Cursing to himself, he continued on his way. He never really had to look for him like this, never had to use his instincts to look for his mate. Ha laughed under his breath. It wasn’t until after Shirou left did he consider the wolf his mate, he fingered the box he had been carrying with him the nearly six months since his life became empty. The small box which he kept inside his jacket, the inside pocket. The same box he was going to present Shirou with before he took off.

Checking in, dropping off his bags before leaving and heading to work. Ducking into the spacious reception area, greeting the secretary with a charming smile, he waited to be escorted up. By the end of the day, leaving the building and heading back to the hotel he was staying, his senses picked up. There it was again, his heart hammered as he looked around. So close he could almost taste it, last longer than earlier that day before disappearing once again. He should have been used to it by now, be used to this karma that had been coming back to haunt him. Letting himself into his hotel room, pulling off his coat and toeing off his shoes, he tossed his coat on the back of a chair. Setting the temperature up, he groaned as his body geared up, wanting to be touched and to touch in return. Laying back on the bed, he closed his eyes and remembered the last time he laid with his lover.

Pushing Shirou’s chest to the bed as rested his chest against the male’s back. Slipping his hands down and curling possessively around Shirou’s cock as it jerked from his thrusts. The sound of his name as he felt the flesh in his hand throb, the feel of Shirou’s body clenching around him. Eyes slowly opening, pulling his hand out and seeing his cum staining his fingers. Heart heavy, he got up and washed off.

Waking up on the last day of his trip, the teasing scent haunting him every day, driving him mad and leaving him unable to sleep. He found himself being dragged to a drinking party by the women of the office. Each one wanting to get close, touching him and asking about his private life then turning to each other, exclaiming that they’d transfer just to be close to him. Bringing his drink to his lips, his arm paused in mid air as his senses started to pick up what he had been feeling all week long.

Getting up, shaking off the girl’s as he followed his senses to the back of the restaurant and bar, his eyes narrowing on one specific person. He knew the back of that head, seen it so many times in bed and in his dreams. His heart told him the truth while his instincts confirmed it. Reaching out, grasping onto the shoulder and instantly felt the heat he missed.

“Fujiwara,” his missing lover’s name left his lips. He could feel the body stiffening under his grasp as his hand released Shirou’s shoulder and instead, latched onto the bare wrist and pulled, hauling the male up and onto his feet. He didn’t care that he had the attention of everyone in the restaurant, he didn’t care what they where say about him and his actions. All that mattered to him was that he found his lover, wasn’t going to let Shirou go. Not now, not ever.

His body excited, he looked back and saw the shocked expression. The flush on Shirou’s cheeks and the dark eyes that held surprise as they widened. Hearing his name leaving parted lips, seeing a tongue peeking out to lick at said lips. When he felt Shirou attempted to pull free, trying to tug his wrist hand hand away, he tightened his grip. Hearing the sound of pain, ignoring the fleeting emotion of guilt before he passed the table he abandoned. Ignoring the girls that cried out, giving them a glare and watched as they paled at his look. Grabbing his jacket and Shirou’s he dragged the protesting male out onto the street and to the hotel he was staying at.

“Could you at least let go, you’re hurting hem.” Turning to look at him before releasing Shirou, watching as the male rubbed his sore wrist before sighing. ”Madarame, err” the confused and shocked look Shirou wore changed to one of embarrassment and interest. ”How did you find me?” He could hear the faint hope and hesitation in Shirou’s voice. He didn’t want to answer, didn’t want Shirou to know he was out drinking with female coworkers. That would make Shirou feel the pain all over again and that was the last thing he wanted to do. ”Why, why did you leave?” He asked back instead, escorting Shirou to the elevator and to his room. The silence that followed his question seemed to be his answer before reaching his room. Inserting the card key, he heard Shirou speak, though not answering his question.

“You actually have to ask,” Shirou whispered under his breath. ”I had hoped that you would have realized that on your own. Do you know who much it hurt to know that you were sleeping with other people? To know that I wasn’t anything special to you, it hurt so much.” Saw Shirou look at him before looking away as he slipped on the “Do not disturb” sign, he closed and locked the door. He knew Shirou was right at what he said, but it didn’t matter right now. Didn’t matter at all.

“You’re wrong!” He nearly shouted, grabbing Shirou’s chin and turning his head. ”I’m not good with expressing my feelings or even speaking about them but,” he dropped his head a little before looking into dark eyes. ”You don’t know how upset I was at myself for treating you like that. How much I regretted treating you like a toy. But I was and still am determined to get you back.” Silence once again, waiting for shirou to say something about his determination, but when all Shirou did was step back away from him and take a seat on the plush chair. Licking his lips in nervousness, he took a seat on the bed, watching as Shirou pulled off his glasses and folded the legs.

“Do you know how hard it was to leave you? It hurt so much, but I knew it had to be done. You wouldn’t change, you wouldn’t become just mine only. So, let me ask this one question to you. What do you want me to do?” He could see the pain that his lover had kept hidden from him, pain that had been building for years. Knew that dragging Shirou here would open wounds that his lover was trying let heal, but he couldn’t let this rest. Couldn’t pass up this last chance to be with Shirou.

“What I want you to do is believe in me again. Believe it us,” sliding off the bed and knelt on the floor at Shirou’s feet, resting his head on his lover’s knees. ”I want another chance,” Yonekuni whispered, feeling fingers gently brush away his hair to touch his forehead.

“Yonekuni,” a soft whisper. ”I’ve loved you so much and always will. But how can I believe what you’re saying?” Feeling the hand slide from the back of his head to his cheeks, lifting his head up. ”How can I trust what you’re saying? How do I know you won’t sleep around again?” He watched gray eyes look into his, seeing the slight shimmer of tears as Shirou blinked them away. Swallowing heavily, suddenly nervous as his heart pounded. ”Then let me show you. Let me prove to you that I’m serious,” he murmured as Shirou’s thumb rubbed his bottom lip.

His tongue peeked out to lick and suck the thumb inside his mouth. He watched Shirou’s reaction, wanting to see more as he slid his tongue along Shirou’s thumb. Pulling his lover’s hand away, kissing the palm of Shirou’s hand before getting up and onto his feet. Pulling and guiding Shirou to the bed, gently lowering the male to lay back. Swallowing past the lump in his throat as the heavyweight stared up at him, waiting for him to make a move. The feeling that over came him made him feel like a virgin all over again, trying to hide the nervousness at the creature before him, he knelt down on the bed. Hands reaching and pulling Shirou’s shirt from his pants and slowly unbuttoned each button, parting the fabric to reveal pale and smooth skin.

Sliding his hand along the exposed stomach, the feel of heat rolling off of Shirou, pulling him in, promising more of the heat he wanted. Slowly dropping kisses, rubbing his nose against the soft hair that lead down past the waist band of the pants Shirou wore. Hand cupping and rubbing against the growing bulge while his lips moved up, pausing to nip and lick at the rapidly hardening buds. Abandoning one in favor of the other, looking up when he heard a muffled cry, Shirou’s hands covering his mouth in attempts to stop any and all sounds that wanted to escape. Pulling Shirou’s hands away, licking at soft lips. ”Don’t cover any sounds you make,” he whispered. ”I want to hear everything. I want to make every sound and move you make,” softly sucking on Shirou’s bottom lip.

“I want to see you in my dreams and when I wake up,” his hand slid down Shirou’s chest and around the male’s body, pulling him closer. ”I want you to be near. To ease the raging inside me,” he confessed. His heart pounded, arms coming up to wrap around him, the whisper in his ear.

“Yonekuni, if I agree and come back to you, what’s to stop you from sleeping around again? If that happened, I would break completely.” He could feel Shirou’s tears. Lifting his head, licking away the falling tears. ”It won’t happen again,” he said, getting off Shirou and reached for his jacket. Hands fumbled, looking for the inside pocket and pulling out the little box. He couldn’t believe he actually had the chance to give Shirou the item he held in his hand. ”I bought this so long ago and have been carrying with me since before you left.” He sat down on the bed and handed the box to his lover.

He looked away as he lost himself in the memory of buying the ring. He had left work late, muttering under his breath about his boss when he passed by a jewelry store. He didn’t know what drew him in as he looked at the rings they had displayed under the clear and clean class. Looking over each one carefully, his eyes saw the last one in the far corner. Requesting to see it and when the employee pulled it out, allowing him to look at it closely, he knew it was the right one. For who, he knew but didn’t want to admit it. It was only when Shirou handed him the reciept he dropped later that week did he finally admit it to himself. He saw the question in Shirou’s dark eyes, but didn’t answer nor did he ask Shirou the one question he knew the male wanted to ask.

Turning to Shirou, watching as he opened the small, fancy velvet box and saw his eyes widened. ”Do you remember the receipt you handed back to me?” He asked quietly, almost to himself and saw the heavyweight nod. ”You thought I bought that for a girl, didn’t you?” He watched and waited for an answer. And one came, hearing the slight tremble in Shirou’s voice.

“Yes. You, you had this look on your face. A guilty look, as if you were caught red handed. I wanted to ask but I knew if I did, you would put an end to everything. At least, that’s what I thought.” Watching as Shirou turned away, not looking at him nor speaking. Until, Shirou finally turned and faced him. ”Why did you come up with your idea?”

He knew that Shirou wanted to know, that he wanted to know why he would put him through so much pain. ”I don’t know why. I couldn’t get over the fact that you were on my mind all the time.” he looked at Shirou and took his hand in his. He wasn’t a girl and didn’t care or like all the romantic stuff that went into a relationship, but he needed to prove to the heavyweight that he was serious. That he wanted to make things work, didn’t want to let him go. Didn’t want to give him a chance to find someone else that could make him happy.

Frowning, he pulled Shirou from his spot and onto his lap, rubbing his nose along the bare neck. Hands pushing against his shoulder, he could hear Shirou speak but he didn’t want to talk. All he wanted to do was reclaim his lover, to be with the one who made him whole. Kissing the underside of Shirou’s neck, licking and sucking the one spot that he was addicted to. Teeth grazing soft skin, hands sliding down to quickly work his belt loose and groaned with relief when his hand slipped inside his pants. ”You don’t know how much I missed you,” he groaned out, pushing his face deeper against Shirou’s neck. His hand jerked his flesh in rough movements, lips found their way up Shirou’s jaw line, taking his lips in a rough kiss.

Pulling back and breathing hard, whispering words he never thought he would have a chance to tell the wolf. ”I love you so damn much.”

Eyes widened, heart pounding. He never thought he would hear those words leave Yonekuni’s lips, never thought the blond would return his feelings. Arms reached out, his trembling noticeable as he pulled Yonekuni down, tangling his hands in soft blond hair as he took possession of Yonekuni’s lips. ”Yonekuni,” a murmur when he pulled back. Licking his lips, catching a hind of the blond’s flavor before nodding his head and grabbing the blond’s hand. Bringing it up to his chest and letting Yonekuni feel the pounding of his heart. ”Okay, Yonekuni,” another nod before seeing the blond smile at him.

“Shirou,” his name never sounded so good from Yonekuni’s lips. Eyes closed, sounds swallowed and lips parted to feel a slick tongue push inside his mouth. Weight pressing down on him, the body above his slowly moving, rubbing against him. Feeling Yonekuni aligning himself, rubbing and humping against him. Breathing harshly, his hands clawed at Yonekuni’s back, cursing the shirt the blond wore. His body tensing, feeling Yonekuni’s cock rubbing against him through the clothing they wore as the blond ground down against him. Pressure increased as Yonekuni’s movements became harsher and faster. Head back and neck arched, he cried out as Yonekuni sunk his teeth into his neck, his grunts and curses muffled as his body shuddered, coming and staining his pants.

Releasing his hold on Shirou’s neck, seeing the redding flesh and the hint of blood starting to dot the pale skin. Heavy breathing, cheeks flushed and the tremors that still racked the heavyweight’s body. A wide smile on his face as he sat back, his hands unbuttoning the shirt he wore and tossed it to the side. He could see dark eyes look down, feeling himself heat up at the mess he had but at the moment, he didn’t care. Didn’t care that he had come quickly from just dry humping the one he wanted. Scooting down Shirou’s long legs, his hands making quick work of the button and zipper, pulling back the flaps to reveal Shirou’s soaked underwear and smiled to himself. Gently pulling away the clothing to reveal Shirou’s spent member, soaked in his own cum.

Pulling the male’s pants down far enough, he leaned down and licked. Tongue cleaning and tasting the still warm fluid, a deep guttural moan rumbled in his chest at the pure, raw musk and taste. Nuzzling the area he just cleaned, breathing deeply. Licking up more, his tongue snaking out to clean the sides of Shirou’s cock of remaining cum. Teeth scrapped along the sides as he took the softened member in his mouth. Feeling the heavy flesh start to twitch, growing harder as he weighted it on his tongue before sucking his lover down.

He didn’t know if he was doing it correctly, rarely did he ever go down on Shirou, could count on one hand the number of times and yet, he felt his chest tighten when he heard Shirou’s voice break as he spoke his name. Tracing the head with his tongue, letting the flesh slip out of his mouth while his fingers curled around the wet flesh, watching as Shirou struggled to sit up. Passion radiating in dark eyes, swollen lips seemed to beckon as he leaned in, thrusting his tongue inside. Swallowing the sound of disappointment, letting Shirou push him back.

Pulling away from his kiss, looking down at Yonekuni’s disheveled pants. Kicking off the pants he wore, his hands immediately set to work unbuttoning Yonekuni’s pants. Hands slipped inside to find the blond’s half hard cock, sticky with cool cum. Pulling his hand free, licking away the cum that stained his hand, knowing that he had Yonekuni’s attention. The shiver at Yonekuni’s taste, missing the taste of the he loved. Pulling and dropping the pants, running his hands up Yonekuni’s long legs, his touch fleeting and teasing. Reaching his destination, watching and seeing the the blond’s half hard cock twitch to life under his touch.

Scooping and smearing the cum that started to dry, rubbing his fingers. Knowing that he hat blue eyes trained on him, he brought his fingers to his lips, licking the digits clean. Eyes trained on Yonekuni’s lips, watching them part and a sound of want rumbled out. ”Does seeing me lick your seed turn you on, Yonekuni?” He asked, leaning in and brushed his lips across Yonekuni’s, feeling them part as the blond answered his question.

“Yeah,” his voice low as he licked at Shirou’s lips, grimacing at the taste of his own cum. ”Its almost as hot as seeing my seed leaking out of you.” Laying back, pulling his lover down on him and felt the wolf push and rub against his hard flesh. Heat seeped into him as he buried his nose against Shirou’s neck, arms wrapping around and hands sliding down the supple ass he wanted. Fingers pulled apart cheeks to expose Shirou’s hidden hole, feeling the male quiver under his touch. Movements against him, feeling Shirou reach and guide him, allowing his member to rub up against and in between his cheeks. With every beat of Shirou’s hips against him, every rub and breath, feeling the crown of his cock pushing against the hole he wanted to sink into.

Quickly looking around for a substitute for lubrication, he saw and reached for the complementary bottle of lotion next to the bed. Handing the bottle to Shirou, watching as the wolf squeezed some onto his hand and reached behind himself. Holding back the sound of approval as Shirou coated his flesh with the cold lotion, biting his lip when fingers guided him inside. The feel of a downward push against his upward thrust. Pulling Shirou to lay on his chest, his breath stolen in a brief kiss, he watched as his lover pulled back enough to rest his forehead against his as Shirou started to ride him.

He found himself clutching onto the one above him, afraid that if he let go, Shirou would become nothing more than a dream. Feeling the wolf rear back, his eyes widened as he forced the male off of him and onto his back and slid inside. His movements frantic, his grip painful on Shirou but he didn’t care. Forcing Shirou to accept more of him, arms coming up and around him as he repeated his lover’s name as he came. Shirou’s breath in his ear, his warmth surrounding him and for the first time in so long, his sleep was calming and no nightmares to haunt him.

He didn’t feel the bed move as Shirou got up, didn’t feel the hand brushing away his hair or the sound of his name leaving Shirou’s lips. All he felt was being pulled up as Shirou gave the figure on the bed one last glance before opening the door and closing it behind him. Bringing his hand to his chest, he wondered if the clenching of his heart would ever stop.

Slowly awakening, Shirou’s scent still lingering in his senses, he smiled to himself as his eyes slowly opened. Expecting to find Shirou in his arms, he was both disappointed and frantic, eyes widening when he didn’t see the heavyweight in the room. Heart pounding in fear at the thought that he lost Shirou, he grabbed his pants and hurried to get dressed before his senses caught Shirou’s scent. Hand reaching for the door knob and slowly opened, letting steam flow from the small bathroom.

He could see Shirou’s form through the steam, could easily catch Shirou’s pheromones through the smell of soap and hear his breathing over the sound of water pounding down from the shower head. He caught the look his lover send him and quickly pushed his jeans down and off. Joining the heavyweight under the flow of hot water, he caught Shirou’s lips in a kiss. Feeling a bottle being slipped to him, watching as the wolf knelt down at his feet, could see lips part and closed his eyes as heat surrounded him.

Sitting to Shirou’s left, he did what he should have done years ago and listened as the heavyweight talked. A glance down, seeing the ring that he slipped on Shirou’s hand before leaving the hotel. After Shirou apologized to his boss and client for being dragged out during their drinking session, he put in his request for vacation and came with Yonekuni. Spending time after leaving the shower, they both talked and the blond had hesitantly brought up the idea of being together again. Of moving in together and, he swallowed and squeezed Shirou’s hand, of being together. The way they should have been from the very beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't like how I ended this. Shirou shouldn't have taken Yonekuni back :/


End file.
